UchiMakiCest
by Verochi chan
Summary: Sequel dari Uzumacest. Mpreg. MinaKyuu, ItaKyuu, MenNaru, SaiSasu.


UchiMakiCest.  
>Sequel dari Uzumacest<p>

Disclaimer : Sebenarnya saya tidak mau menyebutkan tapi karena dia yang punya jadi terpaksa saya sebutkan. Mashashi Kishimoto.  
>Pair : Incest (sudah pasti)<br>Genre : Family/ Romance dan mungkin sedikit humor

Warning: Incest, Yaoi, Shou-ai, typo's, MPreg, OOC, Adult, bahasa sesuka hati Author.

Note:

Naruto : 16-26

Kurama : 29-39

Menma : 5-15

Itachi. : 30-40

Naruko : _-10

Okkee.. Happy Reading.

Malam itu.  
>"Hentikan... Hosh.. Tidak.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Ayah.. Jɑngan... Hiks.. Ayah.." Pinta sang anak menahan tangan sang Ayah.<br>"Tenanglah, Nak.. Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau kau mencintai Ayah dan kau akan menikah dengan Ayah.?"  
>"Tidak Ayah.. Hiks... Ahh.. Sakit.." Bocah beriris Rubi tersebut terus terisak dikala sang ayah mulai memasukkan salah satu jarinya menerobos lubang bawah sang anak.<br>"Akh.."  
>" Jangan. Khawatir, Sayang.. Semua rasa sakit ini akan segera berganti jadi nikmat, Jadi diam dan turuti aku! Dan oh.. lubang ini terasa sempit sekali.. Shhh.. Dan lubang ini menjepit kejantananku." Ucap sang Ayah senang dikala ia sudah berhasil menerobos pertahanan anaknya tersebut. Sakit!<br>"A-Ayah..." Panggil anak tersebut parau dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur. Linu. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit bahkan linu malam ini.

* * *

><p>"Ayah.. hentikan." Kurama kembali mengigau.<p>

* * *

><p>"Akh.. Ayah.. Sakit. Hiks.. Perih.."<br>Cup.  
>"Aku akan menghentikannya sekitar 2 jam lagi Kuramaku, Sayang" Bujuk sang Ayah egois setelah ia mengecup bibir kecil anaknya.<br>"Tidak.. Hiks.."

* * *

><p>"Kyuu?"<br>" JɑƞĞɑƞ... Akh.. Hiks.." Kurama, meronta.  
>"Kyuu.. Kau kenapa? Kyuu bangun!"<br>"Tidak.. Hiks.."  
>"KURAMA!" Bentak seorang pria beriris Onyks pada pria yang berada disebelahnya. Pria dengan iris merah bagai Rubby tersebut mulai membuka matanya ia mulai terdiam kaget membuat pria disebelahnya terdiam murung karena sedih.<br>"Bermimpi buruk, Kyuu-sayang?"  
>"Ita-chi?" Panggil Kurama pelan memastikan pria yang ada disebelahnya adalah Suaminya sekarang ini dan bukanlah Ayah bejadnya.<br>"Iya, Kyuu.. Ini aku Itachi."  
>Buk!<br>"Ehh.. Kyuu.. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Itachi bingung karena tiba-tiba Kurama langsung bangun dan memeluknya dengan erat.  
>"Kyuu-"<br>"Hiks.. Aku takut.. Mimpi itu..selalu datang, hiks.. Aku.."  
>"Tenanglah, Kyuu bukannya kau sudah bilang kalau Ayahmu itu sudah meninggal, dan itu artinya dia tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu, hidup kita, paham? Kita sudah berkeluarga punya anak dan hidup bahagia, Ayahmu tidak berhak mengganggu kita lagi."<br>"Ʈɑpi masalaluku terus saja mengingatnya."  
>"Masa lalumu harus kau kubur dalam-dalam" Perintah Itachi lembut dan iapun mulai melumat bibir belahan jiwanya cerara brutal namun penuh perasaan.<br>"Mmhh.."  
>"Karena masa sekarang dan masa depan sedang menantimu." Lanjut Itachi lembut dan ia pun mulai mencium dan menjilat puting Kurama secara bergantian.<br>"Ahh.. Tachi.." Rintih nikmat Kurama yang sekarang membuat dirinya terangsang. Tangan Itachi terus menjelajah, mengelus dan meremas benda prifate sang pujaan hati dan ketika ia terus memajukan tangannya kini ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.  
>Masukan!<br>"jangan..!" Pinta Kurama takut sambil menahan jari Suaminya yang akan menerobos rektum dibawahnya.  
>Itachi mulai terdiam, ia mulai memandang tubuh pria didepannya secara keseluruhan. Sexy. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya walaupun ia melihat sebuah bulatan besar diperut 'Suami'nya tersebut bulatan yang berisi kehidupan dari Ayah Mertuanya.<br>"Jadi itu artinya aku harus menunggu sebulan lagi.?" Tanya Itachi pasrah padahal ia sudah cukup bersabar selama 7 bulan.  
>Kurama hanya tersenyum dan iapun mulai mengelus permukaan tak rata diperutnya tersebut.<br>"Ya.. Karena usianya masih 8 bulan." Ucap Kurama lembut dan Itachipun mulai ikut mengelus permukaan perut tersebut secara perlahan dan lembut.  
>"Jadilah anak yang baik untuk Ibumu kalau kau sudah lahir ya. Kau kan anak yang baik. Ayah bangga padamu."<br>Deg.  
>Sakit. Hati Kurama terasa sakit ketika Itachi, suaminya memangil dirinya Ayah untuk anak yang bukan darah dagingnya.<br>"Kyuu? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Itachi seraya tersenyum dan mengelus pipi putih merona Suaminya tersebut.  
>"Maafkan aku karena membawa 2 anak orang la-"<br>"Mereka anak-anakku."  
>Deg.<br>"Karena kau yang melahirkannya Kyuu, dan.. Aku.. Mencintaimu."  
>"Hiks.." Kurama kembali terisak, membuat Itachi bingung dibuatnya.<br>"K-kyuu.. Maaf.. A-aku.."  
>Dap!<br>Dan kini Kuramapun mulai memeluk suaminya kembai, dengan sangat erat membuat kedua tubuh tersebut terdorong sampai menyentuh ranjang mereka kembali.  
>"Hati-hati Kyuu..! Nanti perutmu tertind-"<br>"Ayo lakukan!"  
>"Ehh?"<br>"Aku tidak mau membuatmu menunggu sebulan lagi bahkan ditambah masa perawatanku selama sebulan lebih. Aku.. Mencintaimu, bukannya kata Dokter tidak apa-apa kalau kita bercinta saat.. Hamil.?"  
>Itachi mulai terdiam dan tak lama setelah itu ia mulai tersenyum.<br>"Kau yang bilang Kyuu-sayang."  
>"Ehh.. Ta-tapi.. Ahhh.. Tachi! Dengarkan aku!"<br>"Tidak mau Sayanggg~" Balas Itachi senang seraya membaringkan Kurama dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya.  
>"Tachi.. Sshh.. Ahh.. Tachi.."<br>"Bernyanyilah dengan suara sensualmu itu Kyuu." Pinta Itachi dengan suara menggoda dan Kuramapun mulai mengangguk pertanda setuju. Dan Malam menjelang pagi ini mereka akan memulai ritual mereka sebagai pasangan Suami-Suami.  
>" Jɑngan kasar." Pinta Kurama lembut dan Itachipun mulai mengecup bibir ranum tersebut sambil mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat dilubang Kurama.<br>"Tergantung, Kyuu-sayang~" balas Itachi jahil dan langsung membuat muka Kurama memerah karena kesal.  
>"Dasar kau keriput sialan! Aku akan menendangmu dari teras nanti pag- ahhh.."<br>"Apa? Aku tidak dengar." Ledek Itachi yang kejantananya sudah masuk kedalam tempat yang hangat nan sempit tersebut.  
>"Tck.. Lanjutkan saja." Kesal Kurama yang pipinya tambah merona merah membuat sang Suami senang sambil meng in-out kejantanannya dalam tubuh sang Kekasih.<br>"Aku menyayangimu Kyuu, juga calon bayi kita." Bisik Itachi lembut dan malah membuat Kurama menitikkan air matanya kembali namun dengan senyuman dibibirnya.  
>"Hiks.. Terimakasih."<br>Pagi hari. Adalah waktunya semua orang melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa, seperti bersekolah, bekerja, berkebun, dan.. Memasak untuk sarapan. Ya, itulah pekerjaan semua orang dan tak terkecuali untuk Kurama Uzu- ralat Uchiha.  
>Tak seperti biasanya sang Ibu Rumah tangga tersebut terlihat kesusahan saat berjalan padahal hari-hari sebelumnya kakinya masih bisa digerakan normal walaupun dengan perutnya yang membuncit seperti sekarang ini.<br>"Sshh... Sialan si keriput mesum itu! Aku akan segera mencincangnya kalau dia lewat kesini, tunggu saja.!" Rutuk Kurama kesal karena aktifitasnya subuh tadi membuat dirinya tak bisa berjalan normal.  
>"Kyuu-sayang~ Aku laparrr!"<br>Twich!  
>Sebuah perempatan kini mulai bertengger manis didepan pelipis Kurama.<br>"Kyuu-sayang... Kyuu~ sayang."

Twich ... Twich twich twich.

"Kyuu-"  
>"Berisik Menma! Dan ingat! Jɑngan. Panggil aku seperti itu!" Bentak Kurama kesal sambil berteriak sekeras mungkin namun tak membuat sang pelaku, Menma takut sedikitpun.<br>"Aku kan anak baik, aku mencontoh semuanya dari Ayah tahu!" Balas Menma tidak mau kalah membuat pemuda blonde di depannya menarik nafas pertanda pasrah dengan keributan pagi ini.

Twich!  
>"A-yah?" Gumam Kurama kesal yang tahu akan siapa yang dimaksud putra tak sopannya tersebut.<br>Sementara itu.  
>Huachi.<br>"Bbrr.. Perasaanku saja atau memang cuaca pagi ini sedikit dingin?" Tanya Itachi sambil menggosok kedua telapak tangannnya dan mulai beranjak pergi dari tempatnya semula.

Clang!

"Makan makanan kalian!" Ucap Kurama kasar bercampur kesal dan langsung membuat sang Kepala Keluarga melongo seketika.  
>"Kyuu-sayang.. Kenapa kau kasar pagi ini?" Tanya Itachi kebingungan namun hanya dibalas oleh hawa membunuh dari sang empu.<br>"Benar! Kyuu-sayang harusnya kau berkata lembut seperti kemarin bukannya seperti sekarang ini." Balas si bocah bernama Menma mantab namun malah membuat Itachi menganga tak percaya.  
>"K-Kyuu.. K-kau.." Tanya Itachi terbata dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia takut ya... Mungkin saja ia akan dicekik oleh mongster berekor 9 dan bertubuh bunting.<br>"Sialan kau keriput! Kau telah meracuni otak putraku dengan kata2mu yang seenak keriput tuamu itu!"  
>"A-ampun.. Kyuu.. Aku minta maaf!" Teriak Itachi membahana dikala sang 'Suami' tercinta mulai mencekiknya bagai membawa ayam mati.<p>

Clang!

"Aw.. Sshh.."  
>"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kurama khawatir pada si blonde yang terlihat kesakitan sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya sedangkan Itachi? JɑƞĞɑƞ. Tanya, saat ini ia sudah kehilangan setengah dari nyawanya.<br>"Ha~ masih sakit ya? Makanya kau lebih baik belajar naik Mobil bukannya belajar naik Motor, lihat bekas kecelakaannya kemarin, kedua tanganmu lecet dan pelipismu.. Ha~ tak ada bedanya dengan memar [d̲̅i̲̅] .͡▹ bibirmu." Gerutu Kurama sambil menasehati membuat si blonde merunduk karena merasa bersalah.  
>"Ya sudahlah, sekarang buka mulutmu."<br>"Ehh?" Si Blonde mulai membulatkan kedua matanya pertanda ia kaget akan permintaan sang Kakak.. Bukan.. ƮɑPɪ̣̇ɪ̣̇ɪ̣̇. Ibunya.  
>"Maksud Kakak ma-maksudku.. Ibu?" Tanya Naruto memastikan namun Kurama malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya.<br>"Aku akan menyuapimu,Nak.. Lagi pula terakhir aku menyuapimu ketika kau masih kelas 3 SD." Balas Kurama lembut sambil mengelus helaian rambut si Blonde.  
>"Aku-"<br>"Tidak apa-apa, ak-"  
>"Kyuu-sayang.. Kau akan menyuapiku juga kan?" Tanya Itachi yang yang tiba2 bangun dan mungkin ia tidak mau kalah dengan anak tirinya tersebut.<br>"Tidak! Kau punya tangan dan satupun tidak ada yang patah!" Tolak Kurama yang mulai menyuapi salah satu putranya tersebut.  
>"Yahhh.. Kyuu.. kenapa kau pilih kasih?" Tanya Itachi lemas sambil mengoles Roti dengan selai dan memakannya, sedangkan bocah didepannya mulai terlihat menggeram kesal.<br>"Bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya Kurama seraya tersenyum membuat muka Naruto memerah karena malu.  
>"Enak.. E-enak.. Seperti.. Biasa."<br>"Bagusla-"  
>"Ayah! Ayo brangkat! Aku tidak mau kesiangan kesekolah!" Potong Menma kesal sambil menarik tangan Itachi kasar.<br>"Taffi mafanan awah bewum sesai!"  
>(Ʈɑpi makanan ayah belum selesai)<p>

Glek!  
>"Menma tenanglah, kak Naruto kan belum selesai makan." Bujuk Itachi agar putranya tersebut mau menunggu sekali lagi.<br>"Dia tidak perlu ditunggu! Dia kan punya 2 kaki! Dan satupun tidak ada yang patah dan paling hanya luka sedikit!" Balas Menma setengah membentak membuat Itachi melongo karena merasa familiar dengan kata-kata tersebut.  
>"Ayah cepat!"<br>"I-ya.. Kyuu-sayang.. Maafkan aku, Menma mengamuk lagi." Ucap Itachi menyesal sambil mengecup kening Kurama lembut.  
>"Ya.. Aku mengerti."<br>"Nah Naruto, Ķª û naik Bus saja ya? Maaf sekali, Menma-"  
>"AYAH!" Potong menma memanggil.<br>"Ini uang lebih untukmu, sekali lagi maaf Naruto."  
>"Ta-tapi.. Aku Masih ada uang Ayah.."<br>"Kau rajin menabung ya, Ya sudah aku per-"  
>"AYAHH"<br>"Tck! Anak itu, Iya Menma.. Kyuu.. Aku berangkat." Pamit Itachi sekali lagi dan iapun mulai berlari setelah ia berhasil mencuri kecupan dari Kekasihnya tersebut.  
>Prang!<br>"Arrghh! Dasar keriput mesum!" Teriak Kurama murka sambil membanting piring ditangannya kearah pintu yang tak berdosa.  
>"I-bu... Aku berangkat." Pamit Naruto pelan namun Kurama malah beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.<br>"A-anu."  
>"Ayo berangkat." Ajak Kurama yang sudah kembali dengan sebuah kunci Mobil.<br>"Ta-tapi.."  
>"Aku yang mengantarmu bocah." Balas Kurama lembut dan langsung membuat si blonde tersenyum senang.<br>"Iya."

Ckit!  
>Sebuah mobil mulai terparkir di depan sebuah gerbang Sekolah elit ternama dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang pemuda blonde yang berjalan sedikit tertatih-tatih menahan rasa sakit disusul dengan keluarnya pria lain yang juga sama tertatih-tatih padahal kegiatan mereka kemarin itu sangat jauh berbeda.<p>

"Baiklah Naruto, belajarlah yang benar di Sekolah, kalau kau terus-terusan bodoh kau tidak akan bisa jadi rengking 1."  
>"Huuhh! Selalu saja bilang begitu! Aku bosan tahu mendengarnya." Balas Naruto setengah merajuk namun dengan senyuman dibibirnya.<br>"Apa kau bilang anak nakal? Kau mau aku menghukummu hah.?" Tanya Kurama kesal namun ia juga tersenyum dalam kekesalannya.  
>"Hihihi.."<p>

"Naruto!"  
>"Oy Naruto!"<br>Panggil beberapa orang siswa Sekolah tersebut yang bisa dipastikan adalah Sahabat dari si blonde.  
>"Kiba, Shika, Chouji.. Selamat pagi dan.. Err... Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan ketika melihat seorang pemuda sengan rambut seperti jamur dan bermata bulat bagai telur(?).<br>"Sebenarnya-"  
>Belum sempat pemuda bernama Kiba tersebut melanjutkan perkatanyaannya teman baru mereka sudah menyerobot telebih dahulu.<br>"Perkenalkan! Namaku Rock Lee dan aku ingin berteman dengan kalian. Terimakasih!" Ucap Lee lantang dan langsung membuat Naruto sweatdrop seketika.  
>"Ya begitulah alasan anak ini ada bersama kami. Soalnya dari tadi ia terus membuntuti kami." Lanjut Shikamaru dengan nada bosan dan langsung ditanggapi sebuah anggukan dari pemuda gen- maksudnya bernama Chouji.<br>"Jadi Naruto? Siapa wanita hamil ini?" Tanya Shikamaru yang penasaran dengan sosok Kurama yang mulai mematung ditempat sambil memegangi perutnya.  
>"Oh... Di-dia.. Ibu-ku." Jawab Naruto terbata sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak mungkin gatal sama sekali.<br>"Ibu?" Beo Kiba. "Tapi bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau Ibumu itu sudah meninggal.?" Lanjut Kiba sambil terus memicingkan matanya kearah pemuda blonde tersebut. Sedangkan Shikamru, pemuda tersebut mulai mendekati Kurama sambil mengamati wajahnya.

Puk puk.. Puk puk.  
>"Aw..."<br>"Tapi wajah Naturo(Naruto) dengan wanita ini sangat mirip." Ucap Lee sambil memukul-mukul wajah si blonde perlahan.  
>"Sakit tahu! Dan jangan pukul-pukul pipiku, Lee. Dan satu lagi! Namaku Naruto bukan Naturo!" Kesal Naruto pada pemuda berambut jamur tersebut.<br>"Hehe.. Maaf."  
>Sementara itu, Kurama mulai memicingkan matanya pertanda tak suka begitu juga Shikamaru yang terus memicingkan mata kuachi nya pertanda tak suka juga.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jangan pegang-pegang tangan Naruto bocah mesuumm!"<br>"Hwaa... Kak Kurama JɑƞĞɑƞ.!..."  
>Pletak!<p>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru mulai membelalakkan matanya ketika ia ingat kejadian dulu saat ia belajar bersama dengan Naruto dan tanpa Segaja tangan mereka bersentuhan namun hal itu malah membuat sorang pemuda mengamuk luar biasa dan berakhir dengan benjolan besar di kepala Shikamaru.<br>"Tck!" Shikamaru mulai berdecak kesal sambil melangkah pergi dari hadapan Kurama yang mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman namun terkesan kesal.  
>"Ya sudah Naruto ayo kita kekelas, 5 menit lagi kelas dimulai."<br>"Ba-baiklah Shikamaru." Balas Naruto dan iapun mulai menatap ke arah Kurama pertanda ia ingin pamit pergi.

"A-aku... Em.."  
>Kurama mulai tersenyum dan iapun mulai mendekati si blonde yang terus-terusan terbata ditiap katanya.<br>"I-Ibu.."  
>"Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan ini tapi akan kulakukan lagi sekarang."<br>Cup.  
>Mata Naruto mulai terbelalak ketika Kurama, Ibunya tersebut mulai mencium keningnya dengan sangat lembut. Sama seperti dulu saat ia masih bersekolah dasar.<br>"Jaga dirimu disekolah, Nak. Jadilah anak yang pintar, turuti gurumu dan jangan nakal. Aku menyayangimu, anakku." Ucap Kurama lembut sambil terus mengelus helaian rambut si blonde. Diam. Itulah yang Naruto lakukan. Ia ingat perlakuan ini, ya.

"Jaga dirimu disekolah, Naruto. jadilah anak yang pintar turuti gurumu dan jangan nakal. Aku menyayangimu... Adikku."  
>"Hihihi,, aku juga sayang Kak Kurama."<p>

Naruto mulai terdiam namun beberapa tetes kristal bening mulai terjatuh kebawah dan membuat Kurama terkaget.  
>"Naruto ka-"<br>Dap!  
>Kyuubi mulai terdiam ditempat membuat pria dengan iris Ruby tersebut terbelalak saking kagetnya.<br>"Naruto?"  
>"Hiks.. Aku juga sayang Ibu." Balas Naruto terisak dan iapun seakan tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Kurama.<br>"Baiklah.. Aku masuk sekarang." Ucap Naruto yang mulai menghapusi air matanya dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan pria tersebut.  
>"Dadah..."<p>

Hening.  
>Tak ada balasan dari Kurama bahkan sampai putranya terebut menghilang dari pandangannya.<br>"Shhh.." Ringgis Kurama yang mulai memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit sambil bersandar didepan pintu mobil.  
>"Hosh.. Anak itu! Memeluk saja tidak pakai perasaan apa dia mengira perutku ini sudah .. Hosh.. Rata apa?" Tanya kurama sambil terus menahan rasa sakit namun tak lama kemudian rasa sakit tersebut menghilang.<br>"ahh.. Syukurlah." Kurama terus terdiam dan iapun mulai mengelus perut bundarnya tersebut secara perlahan bukan karena apa tapi ia teringat akan kata-kata Suaminya yang akan tetap menganggap anak Ayahnya tersebut sebagai Anaknya sendiri.  
>"Aku harus segera pulang, kalau si keriput itu tahu aku keluar rumah pasti dia akan langsung kabur dari kantornya untuk membawaku pulang." Gerutu Kurama kesal dan iapun mulai memasuki mobilnya kembali.<br>"Kurama.."  
>"Kak Kurama."<br>Kurama mulai membelalakkan kedua mata rubynya ketika ia mendengar suara dua orang gadis memanggilnya.  
>"Anko... Kurenai?" Gumam Kurama takut dan detik berikutnya pria tersebut mulai menancap gasnya dengan cepat.<br>"Hoshh.. Aku capek, kau yakin dia itu Kurama, Kurenai?" Tanya seorang gadis tomboy kepada Kurenai temannya.  
>"Aku yakin, Anko." Balas Kurenai yakin dengan perasaan tak menentu.<br>"Sudah 7 bulan kita tidak melihatnya, dan bisa saja dia oranglain atau.. Dia sekarang sudah menikah."  
>"Ya,, mungkin perkataanmu ada benarnya,, dan aku hanya rindu padanya."<br>"Ha... Aku juga terakhir kita melihatnya saat dipemakaman ayahnya, sudahlah Kurenai ayo pergi atau kita akan ketinggalan pesawatnya nanti." Gerutu Anko sambil terus melihat jam tangannya.  
>" Baiklah..ayo"<br>Sementara itu disebuh jalan raya.  
>"Hosh.. Tadi itu hampir saja." Gumam Kurama pelan dan tiba-tiba.<br>Ckit!

Kurama mulai memarkirkan mobilnya secara mendadak ketika ia sampai disebuah sekolah dasar tepat didepannya. Perlahan ia pun mulai keluar. Mengamati beberapa bagunan tersebut. Tamannya, pintu gerbang bahkan pintu masuknya.  
>"Sudah sangat lama." Gumam Kurama seraya menerawang masa lalunya.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ayah..."<br>"Kura-sayang.. Kamu sudah pulang nak?"  
>Tanya seorang pria tampan berambut blonde dan beriris shapire seraya menggendong putranya yang sudah berhenti dari acara larinya barusan.<br>Cup.  
>Anehkah jika seorang Ayah sering mencium putranya. Tentu saja tidak. Tapi ciuman itu akan terasa aneh jika dilakukan oleh Ayah dan anak melalui bibir mereka masing-masing apalagi jika anak tersebut sudah mulai mahir berciuman layaknya orang dewasa. Ya.. Itulah yang sering dilakukan Ayah Anak ini setiap hari.<br>"Hehe.. Geli.."  
>"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi sayang?" Tanya Minato seraya menghapus saliva dibibir putranya tersebut.<br>"Seperti biasa.. Aku belajar.. Belajar belajar.. Dan belajar..."  
>"Benarkah? Lalu?" Tanya Minato dengan nada orang penasaran.<br>"Ya aku terus belajar.. Tapi tadi ada guru yang bertanya tentang cita-cita, Ayah." Balas Kurama ceria seraya merangkul leher Ayahnya tersebut dengan mesra.  
>"Lalu cita-citamu apa Kura-sayang?"<br>"Cita-citaku adalah menikah bersama Ayah." Balas kurama polos dan langsung membuat Minato terdiam seketika namun entah kenapa senyumannya tak mau hilang barang sedetikpun yang ada ia serasa sangat senang.  
>"Ya Sayang... Kita pasti menikah, sekarang ayo pulang, Ibu pasti sudah memasak makanan yang enak dirumah." Ajak Minato lembut dan langsung disahut tepuk tangan oleh Kurama kecil.<br>"Asiikkk makan."

* * *

><p>"Seharusnya aku tidak berhenti disini." Gumam Kurama kesal seranya memegangi perutnya dengan sangat erat.<br>"Sshh.."  
>Dan tak lama kemudian iapun mulai melajukan mobilnya kembali.<p>

Kring kring kringg..  
>Bell tanda istirahatpun mulai berbunyi, membuat semua penghuni kelas meninggalkan ruangan mereka masing-masig menuju sebuah tempat dimana mereka bisa mengisi perut keroncongan mereka terkecuali untuk seorang pemuda blonde yang tak henti-hentinya menatap langit biru di luar sana. Ia terus menerawang, terdiam dan ia pun mulai menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia mengeluarkannya kembali.<br>"Kenapa wajahmu bababak belur!?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan nada sedikit dingin namun tak membuat si blonde mau menoleh barang sedikitpun.  
>"Nar-"<br>"Kemarin aku kecelakaan dan sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapaun, Gaara." potong Naruto dengan segera sementara pemuda yang ia panggil Gaara tersebut mulai menaikkan kedua bahunya pertanda tidak mau ambil pusing sambil melangkahkan kembali kakinya keluar ruangan.  
>"Haa.." Helaan napas mulai terdengar kembali.<p>

Naruto POV  
>Haa.. Aku mulai nenarik napas kembali, bosan.. Tidak aku tidak bosan. Aku hanya sedang berusaha berpikir, berpikir setiap hari. Bahkan aku seakan menterlantarkan temanku sendiri tadi. Ya... 7 bulan sudah berlalu semenjak Ayahku meninggal dan selama 7 bulan ini aku tinggal bersama seorang Kakak yang ternyta adalah Ibuku sendiri<p>

Bersama seorang ayah tiri dan tentunya dengan seorang saudara tiri. Aku bingung pada anak itu. Kenapa dia seakan membenciku kalau aku keseringan diperhatikan oleh Ibu. Apa dia tidak suka aku atau dia hanya cemburu. Ha... Ayah tiriku juga begitu, aku merasa dia hanya baik dihadapan Ibu tapi...aku ,merasa dia orang baik juga, nyatanya dia sering tersenyum dan bertanya padaku. Mungkin memang beginah kalau hidup dengan Ayah dan saudara tiri. Setidaknya kehidupanku tidak seperti Cinderella.  
>Dddrrtt drrtt..<br>Ayah tiriku menelfon? Ada apa ya? Tanyaku dalam hati dan dengan bosan akupun mulai mengangkatnya.  
>"Halo Ayah? Ada apa?"<br>"Naruto.. Aku akan telat menjemput kalian saat pulang karena nanti sore ada rapat yang harus kuhadiri jadi kuminta kamu pulang dengan Menma berdua."  
>"Tapi kan tadi pagi dia seperti marah denga-"<br>"Menma tidak akan marah-marah padamu, dia anak yang baik, Naruto. Oh iya, aku melum menelfon Kurama tadi jadi biar kuurus dia nanti aku tidak mau dia menjemput kalian dengan keadaannya sekarang ini. Ha.. Oke Naruto, sampai jumpa."  
>Nit.<br>"Ya" Balasku singkat pada Ayahku. Ha... Aku harus pulang dengan anak itu ya..?

"Cepatlah Hyuuga kau lama sekali."  
>"Ta-tapi.."<br>Suara gadis? Ada apa? Tanya ku pada diri sendiri.  
>Naruto end POV<p>

"Ayo Hinata.. Kau suka dia kan cepat berikan minuman itu padanya."  
>"Iya, Hinata.. Ayo.." Terlihatlah dipintu masuk ada 3 orang gadis yang sedang adu pembicaraan membuat si blonde beranjak dari acara duduknya tadi.<br>"Ada apa nona, Hyuuga?" Tanya si blonde yang langsung membuat si empu merona karena malu.  
>"Sebenarnya.. A-aku.."<br>"Ayo katakan.." Suruh sorang gadis dengan rambut bercepol dua sambil mendorong-dorong sahabatnya yang bernama Hinata tersebut.  
>Naruto mulai mendekati ketiga gadis tersebut namun dalam pikirannya malah ada bocah nakal bernama Menma yang harus ia jemput nanti sore.<br>"Aku.. Malu.." Gumam Hinata yang mulai mundur beberapa langkah namun kedua temannya terus mendorong gadis tersebut maju kedepan.  
>"Ada apa?" Tanya si blonde langsung pada pokok pertanyaan dan dengan seluruh keberanian yang ada gadis bernama Hinata tersebut mulai menyodorkan minuman yang ia bawa pada siblonde.<br>"Mo-mohon diterima! Ini minuman yang sudah ku campur denga obat agar lukamu cepat sembuh."  
>Hening.<br>Naruto hanya terdiam ditempat setelah gadis cantik tersebut mengatakan apa tujuannya sambil menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi minuman.  
>"Oh.. Terimakasih." Ucap si blonde ramah dan langsung membuat muka gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut merona kembali.<br>"Sa-sama... Sama." Balas Hinata terbata dan Narutopun mulai mengambil alih gelas tersebut dan.  
>Prang!<br>Baik Naruto atau Hinata bahkan kedua temannya sama-sama terbelalak ketika melihat gelas tersebut tiba-tiba jatuh saat akan menyentuh tangan si blonde membuat pemuda tersebut membelalakkan mata saking kagetnya.

Naruto POV  
>Kenapa gelasnya jatuh ketika aku mengingat bocah itu? Apa ini bukan pertanda buruk.? Kulihat gadis Hyuuga tersebut mulai menangis karena malu bahkan kedua temannya berusaha menenangkannya tapi pada akhirnya dia malah kabur meninggalkanku diikuti kedua temannya.<br>Ya... Semoga saja hal ini tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa saat aku bertemu dengan Menma nanti.  
>Naruto end POV<p>

kriinngg..  
>Sore telah tiba dan bell panjang pertanda berakhirnya semua mata pelajaran sudah dibunyikan membuat seluruh siswa kelas membubarkan diri mereka masing-masing.<br>"Ha..."Di arah lain terlihatlah si blonde yang mulai berjalan dengan sangat lemasnya sambil terus menendangi kerikil kecil yang berada di depannya.  
>"Naruto! Kau mau ikut pulang bersama kami?" Tanya Gaara yang berteriak dari sebuah mobil berwarna silver yang ia tumpangi bersama pemuda beriris lavender dan tentunya bersama dengan Hinata.<br>"Ahh... Tidak... Aku aku mau jalan kaki saja." Balas si blonde tidak enak karena melihat tatapan sedih dari gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut.  
>"Lagi pula aku akan pulang bersama adikku."<br>"Oh.. Ya sudah, kalau begitu kami duluan." Balas Gaara ramah dan mobil mewah berwarna silver tersebut kembali melaju kembali.  
>"Ha... Sekarang tinggal mengurus anak itu." Gumam Naruto lemas dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ketempat yang ia tuju.<p>

Naruto POV  
>Ternyata jarak Sekolahku dengan Menma jauh juga, padahal kakiku masih sakit gara2 latihan motor kemarin, tapi tidak apalah, dari pada aku mengecewakan kepercayaan Ayah tiriku. Dan kulihat disebuah tembok bersandarlah seorang bocah raven sambil menggerutu tak jelas, aku tahu pasti dia mengerutu karena Ayahnya belum datang, hum.. Entah kenapa kalau ia menggerutu kesal teperti itu dia terlihat sangat manis. Tunggu.. Apa yang aku katakan? Jangan2 aku tertular penyakit sialan dari Ayahku yang bajingan itu? Tidak! Aku tidak ,mau! Aku harus menyukai seorang gadis.. Bukannya pria! Arrrrghh! Kenapa aku bicara sendiri dalam pikiranku? Kesalku yang mulai bengacak surai blondeku kasar. Tapi.. Aku merasa tak punya hati pada gadis manapun.. Bahkan pada gadis itu.. Ha..apa yang harus aku lakukan?<p>

Tap tap.  
>Aku terus melangkah dan tak lama lagi aku hampir sampai untuk menemui bocah tersebut.<br>Tunggu, mobil siapa itu? Kenapa dia berhenti di depan Menma? Dan kenapa Menma berlari, tidak.. I-ini..  
>Naruto end POV<p>

"Hey!" penculik!" Teriak Naruto sekeras mungkin membuat dua orang misterus tersebut terkaget bukan main tapi dengan cepat mereka langsung melakban mulut Menma dan mengikat tubuhnya dan memasukkannya kedalam Mobil.  
>"Hey! Kembalikan Menma!" Teriak Naruto yang terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan sebelah kakinya yang sakit.<br>Sedangkan didalam Mobil tersebut terlihatlah seorang bocah raven yang terus menangis karena tak bisa melawan.  
>"Hahaha.. Kita dapat Uchiha lagi, dan kali ini kita harus menggandakan uang tebusannya."<br>"Ya! Kau benar, aku setuju, hahaha.." Balas pria satunya sambil mencubit keras pipi bocah bernama Menma tersebut.  
>"sekarang sebutkan berapa no telephonemu!"Suruh pria berambut panjang dan berwajah mirip ular tersebut kasar namun Menma terus diam dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya terus keluar.<br>'Hiks.. Ayah.. Ibu... Kak Naruto..' Panggil Menma dalam hati dan di arah lain Naruto pun mulai berhenti berlari karena mobil penculik tersebut sudah tak terkejar olehnya.  
>"Harus bagaimana aku sekarang?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai ketakutan karena tidak bisa menjaga amanat dari Ayah tirinya tersebut.<p>

"Baiklah.. Sekarang waktunya pulang kerumah." Ucap seorang pria berkucir yang mulai menaiki motornya membuat Naruto mmbelalakkan matanya sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menghampiri pria tersebut dan mendorongnya sampai jatuh.  
>"Aw.. Hey! Hey apa yang kau lak-<br>"Aku pinjam motornya.. Ini penting... Dan maaf telah mendorongmu.. Paman." Balas Naruto menyesal dan iapun mulai melajukan motor tersebut dengan kecepatan penuh membuat pria dengan rambut berkucir berwarna coklat dan memiliki bekas luka melintang dihidungnya tersebut terdiam karena kaget.  
>"Tadi itu... Naruto kan?" Tanya pria tersebut yang masih diam ditempatnya jatuh sekarang.<br>Brreenggg...  
>Naruto terus memacu laju motornya dengan cepat walaupun beberapa kali ia hampir tabrakan dengan pengendara lain namun ia tak mempedulikannya, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah, bisa membawa pulang adiknya kembali dengan selamat.<br>"Tunggu aku Menma." Gumam Naruto bertekad sambil memegang erat stang motor digenggamannya.

"Tuan Itachi rapat 5 menit lagi akan dimulai." Ucap sopan seorang gadis cantik berambut biru memberitahu jadwal Bossnya sore ini.  
>"Aku sudah siap, tinggal menunggu yang lain saja." balas Itachi lembut dan langsung membuat pipi gadis tersebut merona.<br>"I-ya Tuan."  
>"Oh.. Iya kalau istriku tahu kau suka menatapku seperti itu dia pasti akan segera mencincangmu." Ucap itachi bergurau namun langsung membuat gadis tersebut menghoror bukan main.<br>"Ma-maaf tu-"  
>Dddrrtt drrttt..<p>

"Tunggu." Potong Itachi serius ketika ia mendapatkan no yang tak dikenal menghubunginya.  
>"No tidak penting." Gumam Itachi kesal dan iapun mulai memutus panggilan tersebut secara sepihak.<br>"Aku akan menunggu tamunya diruangan."Ucap Itachi seraya meninggalkan Sekretarisnya yang masih terdiam kaku.  
>"Ba-baik tuan."<p>

"Tck! Tidak diangkat!" kesal pria berwajah ular tersebut sambil melempar handphonenya kasar.  
>"Hey bocah! Apa kau memberikan no yang benar pada kami?" Tanya pria tersebut, Orochimaru kasar membuat Menma hanya terdiam takut.<br>"Itu no Ayah-ku.." Balas Menma takut namun malah membuat pria sangar tersebut marah dan akhirnya menampar pipi Menma dengan kasar.  
>"Arrghh.. Aku minta no yang lain no rumahmu.. Atau Ibumu, kalau kau tak memberitahu kami maka.." Gantung Orochimaru sambil mengeluarkan senapan dari balik bajunya.<br>"Kau akan kami bunuh!" Lanjut Orochimaru menyeringai dan langsung membuat Menma membelalakkan matanya takut.  
>"Oh.. Jadi kau memang ingin mati rupanya, baiklah kalau begitu akan ku kabulkan permintaanmu."<br>Lanjut Orochimaru sambil mengarahkan senapannya ke arah Menma dan.  
>BRUK!<p>

"Sial!"  
>"Apa yang terjadi, Kabuto?" Tanya Orochimaru garang pada temannya yang teihat kesal sambil melihat kaca spionnya. Sementara Menma sudah tersungkur kebawah akibat rem mendadak dari mobil tersebut.<br>"Ada pengendara motor yang menabrak mobil kita dari belakang." Ucap pria bernama Kabuto kesal. Pria berkacamata tersebut mulai membuka pintu Mobilnya, menutupnya dengan kasar dan mendekati sang pelaku yang terlihat tersungkur karena salah perhitungan.  
>"Adduhh.."<br>"Hum..Berani sekali kau bocah karena telah membuat rusak Mobil kami." Kesal Kabuto yang mulai mendekati bocah didepannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto.  
>Krek!<p>

"Ahhk.." Ringgis Naruto ketika Kabuto mulai mencekiknya dengan sangat erat sampai terapung diudara.  
>"Akan kubuat wajahmu tambah babak belur agar ketika kau mati tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu." Seringai Kabuto yang mulai menyiapkan tinjunya sementa didalam mobil tersebut terlihatlah Orochimaru yang mulai kesal karena anak buahnya begitu lama.<br>"Tck..Lama sekali, padahal cuma mengurus satu orang." Kesal Orochimaru sementara ia mulai membenarkan letak duduk sandranya yang tadi terjatuh. Menma terus-terusan menitikan air mata karena ingin segera pulang pada pelukan kedua orang tuanya.  
>"Hiks."<br>"Diam" Bentak Orochimaru emosi namun mata onyks nya mulai terbelalak ketika orang yang ia kenal sedang ada dalam bahaya.  
>'Kak Naruto' Tanya Menma dalam hati ia senang karena rupanya sang Kakak datang menolongnya walau pada akhirnya ia malah tertangkap dan babak belur seperti sekarang.<br>Menma mulai menatap pria di depannya tajam dan dengan kasar iapun mlai menendang bagian selangkangan pria tersebut sampai terjatuh dan mengeluh sakit.  
>"akh.. Sialan kau bocah." Geram Orochimaru kesal dan dengan segera Menma pun langsung berlari dari mobil tersebut.<br>"Kak Naru-"  
>"Hahaha.. Tertangkap kau!" Potong Orochimaru yang dengan segera menutup mulut bocah Uchiha tersebut dan langsung membuat pemuda blonde tersebut menggeram kesal.<br>" Jɑngn... sentuh adikku, Bajingan." Geram Naruto kesal dan entah kenapa membuat hati bocah didepannya menjadi senang.  
>Duagh!<p>

"Akh.." Ringgis Kabuto yang perutnya langsung ditendang Naruto dengan kasar.  
>"Sialan kau." Kaboto mulai mengeluarkan senapannya dan Narutopun mulai waspada.<br>"Ayo serang jika kau berani bocah." Tantang Kabuto menyeringai membuat si Blonde hanya bisa mematung karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa.  
>"Kak Naruto." Panggil Menma terisak karena tak mau melihat Kakaknya tersebut terluka lebih parah lagi.<br>"Begini saja bocah, kami akan membebaskanmu asal anak itu untuk kami, atau.. Anak itu bebas asal kau.. Yang ikut dengan kami." Tawar Kabuto yang langsung membuat Naruto geram seraya mengepalkan tangannya erat dan.  
>Duagh!<p>

"Dalam mimpimu sialan!" geram Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan Kabuto dan menghajar wajahnya dengan kasar membuat senapan ditangannya terjatuh kesembarang arah.  
>Sementara itu dikantor tiba-tiba Itachi kedatangan seorang pria yang tak ia kenal sedang berdiri menunggu di depan ruang kerjanya.<br>"Maaf.. Anda siapa?" Tanya Itachi sopan dan hanya dibalas pria di depannya dengan sebuah senyuman.  
>"Nama saya Iruka, saya pamannya Kurama dan.. saya ingin bicara dengan anda.. Ini tentang Naruto" Balas Iruka yang langsung membuat Itachi mengangguk hawatir.<br>"Masuklah dulu Kita bicara di didalam."  
>"Terimakasih."<p>

Semntara itu.  
>"Anak sialan." Geram Orochimaru yang mulai mendekati Naruto dan mencekiknya tanpa belas kasihan.<br>"Matilah kau!" gumam orochimaru senang.

Ia terus mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya membuat pemuda tersebut makin tak bisa bernapas karena pasokan udaranya letah dihalang oleh pria tak berperikemanusiaan tersebut.  
>"Hahaha.."<br>"Jangan sakiti Kakaku." Pinta Menma kesal sambil memukuli kaki Orochimaru dengan tendangannya namun hal tersebut malah membuat pria tersebut kesal dan akhirnya balas menendang bocah tersebut dengan kasar sehingga membuat Menma terpental dan akhirnya pingsan.  
>"Men-ma.." Panggil Naruto terbata dengan pandangan yang mulai menghilang.<br>"Sekarang.. Giliranmu, matilah kau.." Ucap Orochimaru menyeringai membuat pemuda dalam cekikannya hanya bisa menitikan air mata.  
>"Ada pesan terakhir?" Tanya Orochimaru namun Naruto malah terdiam dan membuat Orochimaru memicing senang.<br>"Itu artinya tidak ada, jadi.. Selamat tinggal." Ucap Orochimaru yang mulai mengarahkan senapannya kearah Naruto dan..  
>Duarr!<p>

Tulalit.  
>Mata Itachi mulai terbelalak ketika ia tak mendapatkan balasan dari orang yang sedang ia telefon membuat pria di sebelahnya menatap khawatir pada pria tampan tersebut.<br>"Bagaimana?" Tanya Iruka dan Itachipun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.  
>"Kurama tidak mengangkat telepon dariku.. Aku.. Aku harus segera pulang, aku takut ada hal yang buruk menimpa keluarg-" Mata Itachi kembali terbelalak ketika ia ingat dengan telefon dari orang yang tak dikenal tadi sore.<br>"Ada apa?" Tanya Iruka kembali dan Itachipun mulai berputar-putar layaknya orang kebingungan.  
>"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi.. Aku tahu.. Paman.. Tolong kau pastikan Kurama baik-baik saja dirumah."<br>"Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana rumah kalian."  
>"Ini kartu namaku dan disini ada alamatnya.. Kau.. Kau bawa saja Konan untuk memngantarmu, aku harus ke kantor Polisi sekarang." Balas Itachi dengan nada takut dan iapun mulai menjingjing tasnya dengan tergesa-gesa membuat Iruka terdiam karena bingung.<br>"Tapi Tuan.."  
>"Konan..antar Pamanku kerumahku, sekarang." Teriak Itachi pada telepon digenggamannya sebelum ia pergi dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Iruka sendiri disana.<br>"Ma-maaf saya terlambat, Tuan." Mohon Konan gadis cantik berambut biru tersebut.  
>"Ehh.. Tuan itachi sudah tidak ada." Tanya Konan kebingungan karena yang ada hanya Iruka.<br>"Oh,, anda ya pamannya Tuan Itachi.. Saya Konan.. Mari saya antar." Ucap Konan lembut padahal dalam hatinya ia menggeram kesal.  
>'Kalau kau bukan Pamannya mana mau aku memberikan tumpangan padamu.'<br>"Terimakasih.. Dan maaf merepotkan,"  
>"Tidak masalah, mari." Ajak Konan sopan dan Iruka pun mulai mengangguk seraya mengikuti gadis cantik tersebut.<br>Bruk!

Naruto mulai terjatuh dengan kasarnya menimpa tanah sambil terbatuk-batuk mengirup udara dengan susah payah.  
>"Uhuk.."<br>"Si-sialan.." geram Orochimaru yang tembakannya didahului seseorang. Di ujung sana, terlihatlah sorang bocah raven yang sedang mengarahkan senapan yang masih mengepul ke arahnya dengan tangan yang bergetar.  
>"Jangan.. Sakiti Kakakku.!" Bentak Menma emosi membuat Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mematung sedangkan Orochimaru mulai ambruk mengahantam tanah dengan luka tembak di tubuh bagian belakangnya.<p>

"Kurang.. Ajar kau.. Bocah!" Geram Orochimaru yang pada akhirnya ambruk detik itu juga.  
>"Menma." Panggil Naruto senang dan bocah tersebut mulai melempar senapan ditangannya dan mulai berlari mendekati sang Kakak.<br>"Kakak.. Hiks.." Rengenk Menma yang mulai memeluk tubuh pemuda tersebut dengan erat.  
>"Sstt.. Sudahlah.. Semuanya sudah berakhir."<br>Balas si blonde lembut dan langsung disahut anggukan oleh bocah dipelukannya.  
>Matahari sudah tenggelam, mengundang sang malam untuk datang di tempat tersebut. Sebuah jari mulai bergerak namun tak membuat pasangan Kakak Beradik tersebut sadar akan sesuatu.<br>"Ayo pulang."  
>"Hu'um."<p>

" Apa kalian bilang? Sudah berakhir, hah!?" Tanya seseorang yang langsung membuat mata Naruto dan Menma menghoror seketika disana terlihatlah Kabuto yang mulai bangun dari acara pingsannya sambil berjalan memungut pistol yang dibuang Menma tadi.  
>"Dasar bocah sialan.!" Geram Kabuto kesal seraya menghapus darah disudut bibirnya dan dengan segera Narutopun mulai menghalangi Menma dengan tubuhnya membuat bocah tersebut terkagum sekaligus senang.<br>'Kakak Naruto.. Melindungiku.' gumam Menma girang dengan senyuman kecil dibibirnya.  
>"Kalian harus membayar atas apa yang kalian lakukan pada kami, kalian.. Harus.. Ma-ti." Kabuto mulai mengarahkan senapannya ke arah Naruto dan pemuda blonde tersebut mulai memejamkan matanya pasrah.<br>"Jadilah anak yang baik Menma."  
>"Apa?" tanya bocah tersebut kaget akan kata-kata dari katanya tersebut.<br>"Apa maksud Kakak. aku.."  
>"Mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir kita bertemu." Balas Naruto yang langsung membuat bocah di belakangnya menitikkan air mata tak terima.<br>"Tidak... Kak Naruto jangan bilang begitu.. Hiks.. Aku.. Aku janji akan jadi anak yang baik.. Tapi Kak naruto kangan bilang seperti itu.. Hweee..."  
>"Aarrrgghh.. Berisik, baiklah.. Akan ku lenyapkan nyawa kalian bersama-sama." Bentak Kabuto yang langsung membuat Naruto berbalik untuk memeluk bocah tersebut dengan erat.<br>Clak!

Tiba-tiba lampu raksasa menyorot Kabuto dari angkasa membuat pria berkaca mata tersebut panik dibuatnya.  
>"A-apa!?"<br>"Target terkunci." Gumam seorang pria sambil tersenyum dari atas Helicopter tersebut. Helicopter tersebut terus mengarahkan lampunya ke arah Kabuto yang terlihat panik dan tak lama setelah itu terdengarlah suara sirine mobil Polisi yang langsung membuat Kabuto menghoror seketika.

Ckit!  
>"Jangan bergerak!" Perintah para Polisi tersebut yang langsung membuat Kabuto menjatuhkan senapannya sambil mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi.<br>"Tangkap dia dan temannya."  
>"Baik." Perintah sang kepala Polisi pada bawahannya. Sedangkan dari arah lain terlihatlah Naruto yang masih memeluk Menma dengan erat sampai suara yang mereka kenal datang memanggil.<br>"Menma... Naruto..."  
>"Ayah." gumam Menma senang.<br>"Ayah,." Panggil bocah tersebut yang langsung pergi dari pelukan sang Kakak menuju pelukan sang Ayah.  
>"Oh.. Anakku.. Ayah khawatir sekali padamu, bagaimana kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Itachi sambil membalik-balikan tubuh putranya tersebut terus menerus.<br>"Aku baik-baik saja Ayah.. Dan..." Menma mulai terdiam dan iapun mulai menatap ke arah Naruto yang hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum. Itachi ikut tersenyum dan iapun mulai memberi isyarat supaya anak tirinya tersebut ikut mendekat.  
>"Eh.."<br>"Ayo.." Ajak itachi dan dengan senang hati Narutopun berlari menghampiri Ayah dan adiknya.

Dap.  
>Naruto memeluk keluarganya dengan erat.<br>"Ayah.."  
>"Terimakasih, Naruto karena kau telah menyelamatkan Menma."<br>"Itu memang tugasku, kalau untuk melindunginya."  
>"Apa?" Tanya Menma kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan membuat kedua orang didepannya bingung.<br>"Apa maksudmu, Nak.. Ayah tidak mengerti." Tanya Itachi kebingungan namun bocah didepannya hanya terus menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Naruto mulai tersenyum dan iapun mulai memukpuk kepala Adiknya dengan lembut membuat wajah bocah tersebut menjadi merah karena malu.  
>"Kau Adikku, jadi aku harus selalu melindungimu dari segala macam bahaya."<br>"Tidak!" Potong Memna kesal membuat Naruto mematung seketika.  
>"Lain kali aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu, dan lain kali juga.. Tidak.. Tapi mulai detik ini kau yang akan ku lindungi, menurutmu siapa yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu dari pria berwajah ular itu hah!?" Balas Menma dengan wajah semerah tomat dan dengan cepat iapun mulai membalikkan badannya supaya tak ketahuan.<p>

Hening.  
>"Wah.. Ternyata Menma hebat sekali... Ahahaha.. Ayah bangga." Puji itachi yang sebenarnya kebingungan harus bicara apa.<br>"Bagaimana? Apa semua baik-baik saja." Tanya seorang polisi muda memastikan keadaan para korban tersebut.  
>"Oh iya.. Terimaksih sasuke, kau telah membantu ku mencari kedua anakku. Kau memang adikku yang terbaik"<br>"Tidak masalah." Balas Polisi muda tersebut yang telah diketahui adalah Adik dari Itachi.  
>"Aku memang sudah lama mencari para penjahat tengik itu yang bisanya hanya menangkap anak-anak kecil sebagai tebusan, baiklah.. Kami harus pulang duluan agar kami bisa segera menjebloskan mereka ke jeruji besi.<br>"ya.. Silahkan." Balas Itachi santai sampai suara handphone mengganggunya.  
>"Siapa Ayah?" Tanya Menma penasaran karena mata Itachi kembali terbelalak.<p>

"Halo.. Hah.. Paman.. Bicaralah yang jelas.."  
>"Ayah?" Tanya Naruto yang juga kebingungan dengan ekspresi dari Ayah tirinya tersebut.<br>"Paman.. Tenang! Dan katakan a-apa yang terjadi?."  
>-"Iya.. Aku tidak.. Maksudku aku Tidak bercanda Tuan Itachi..Ku-Kurama... Perutnya besar seperti orang hamil.. Dan dia.. Juga kesakitan seperti orang akan melahirkan...-" Ucap Iruka gugup dari balik seluler tersebut.<br>"Kalau begitu.. Kau,, suruh Konan untuk mengantar Istriku ke Rumah Sakit."  
>-"Tidak bisa.."-<br>"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Itachi mulai takut.  
>-"Gadis itu sudah pingsan setelah ia melihat keadaan Kurama barusan dan.. Berikan telfonnya..hosh.. Padaku, Paman / Ku-Kurama/ Halo Keriput.. Hosh... Kalau kau tidak datang tapat waktu.. Hosh.. Nyawamu.. Jadi taruhannya... Akhh.. Hosh.. Paman~ /Iya Kurama.. Bertahanlah.. . Tuan It-

nit.  
>Itachi mulai mematikan Handphonenya membuat kedua Anaknya kebingungan sambil menatap satu sama lain dan.<br>Srettt!  
>Tiba-tiba Itachi langsung memanggul kedua anaknya bagai karung beras dengan gaya orang siap berlari marathon.<br>"A-ayah.." Tanya Naruto mesatikan dan.  
>"Kyyyaaa...kyaaa.."

Breengg..  
>"Tenang Kurama.. Aku akan datang menjemputmu.." Teriak Itachi sinting seraya melajukan motor yang pernah dicuri Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi, bahkan ia tidak peduli sudah merusak berapa mobil polisi karena ulahnya barusan bagaimana tidak? Itachi mengendarai motornya di atas mobil-mobil polisi tersebut dengan seenak udelnya, mungkin saja dulunya Itachi adalah 'pengendali' motor propesional.<br>"Woyy.. Tck..dasar Kakak sialan." Kesal Sasuke pasrah dan tiba-tiba turunlah seseorang dari Helicopter tersebut seraya merangkul leher Sasuke mesra.  
>"Biar saja. Dia sedang dalam masalah sekarang."<br>"Aku yakin masalahnya tidak lah besar, Sai." Balas Sasuke kesal dan pria Tanpan bernama Sai tersebut. Perlahan iapun mulai menggiring bibir lawannya menuju kearah bibirnya, dan.

Cup~  
>"Arrghh.. Jangan disini, sialan." Kesal Sasuke dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.<br>"Oh.. I'm sorry, Sasu-ki." Balas Sai menggoda dan langsung membuat kapten dari para polisi tersebut murka.  
>"Aaarrghh.. Akan ku bunuh kau.. Sialan! Dan namaku sasuke! Bukan Sasuki" Geram Sasuke kesal namun dengan cepat pria tampan berambut hitam dan beriiris onyks tersebut langsung kembali menaiki Helicopternya<br>"Mau membunuhku, Sayang? Boleh saja, tapi bayarannya jadi dua malam, hahahaha.." Balas Sai setengah berteriak karena Helicopter tersebut sudah semakin tinggi dan akhirnya pergi.  
>"Bajingan kau, Uchiha Sai!" Teriak Sasuke membahana dengan wajah yang mulai memerah kembali dan langsung membuat semua anak buahnya bersembunyi karena takut.<p>

Sementara itu disebuah ruang tunggu terlihatlah Naruto dan Memna yang ketakutan akan suara merdu dari Ibu tercinta mereka, atau lebih tepatnya, teriakan dan acancaman dari Kurama.  
>"Tenanglah.. Kalian jangan takut." Ucap Iruka lembut dan langsung dibalas anggukan oleh kedua anak tersebut.<p>

"Tuan Itachi itu duda ya?' Pikir Iruka setelah ia melihat bocah berambut hitam didepannya, sedangkan dia arah lain terlihatlah Konan yang hanya bisa terduduk di lantai sambil merancau di setiap kalimatnya.  
>"Istri Tuan Itachi pria Istri Tuan Itachi pria.. Kyyaaa.. Aku bisa dibunuh kalau ketahuan suka dekat-dekat dengan Suaminya...aaaaa.."<br>plak!  
>Dan begitulah teriakan gadis tersebut yang pada akhirnya malah pingsan dengan setengah nyawa yang terlihat melayang.<br>"Dasar wanita jelek." Ledek Menma bosan.  
>"Aaarrgghh.. Sakit sialan." Bentak Kurama dari dalam ruangan dan langsung membuat Menma terkaget.<br>"Ibu.."  
>"Ehh.." Iruka mulai melongo ketika Menma bergumam memanggil Ibunya.<br>"Te-tenanglah, Kyuu.. Aku disini.." Balas Itachi kelawalahan bahkan tangannyapun sudah mulai membiru karena ulah 'Suami' tercintanya yang terus mencengkram tangannya tanpa ampun.  
>"Hosh.. Akh.." Bulir keringat tersebut terus bercucuran dari pelipis Kurama dan dengan lembut sang Suami kembali mengelapnya.<br>"Kau pasti bisa, kyuu-sayang."  
>"Hiks.. Aku tidak tahan, Tachi" Rengek Kurama kesal karena usahanya ngeden dari tadi belum membuahkan hasil sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum setelah ia berhasil mengecup singkat bibir sang Kekasih.<br>"Berpeganganlah.. Dan ikuti perintah dari Dokter." Ucap Itachi lembut dan Kuramapun mulai mengangguk seraya merangkul leher Suami nya dengan erat dan kembali berteriak ketika otot-ototnya kembali diregangkan.

"Arrgghh..."  
>"Ayo.. Sedikit lagi, Kurama." Ucap sang Dokter memberi tahu dan Kuramapun kembali berteriak diikuti teriakan sang bayi yang berhasil lahir dengan selamat.<br>"Ooekk.. Oeekk.."  
>"Hosh.. Ahh.. "<br>"Kau berhasil Kurama, lihatlah.. Bayi mungil yang cantik ini." Puji sang Dokter berambut blonde tersebut seraya menyerahkan jabang bayi tersebut pada sang Ibu.  
>"Terimakasih, Tsunade.. Karena kau sudah menolongku sebanyak 3 kali."<br>"Sama-sama dan sopanlah sedikit padaku, Kurama aku kan Bibimu." Balas Dokter cantik tersebut yang hanya dibalas Kurama dengan sebuah senyuman.  
>"Ibu..." teriak Menma senang dan iapun langsung menaiki ranjang ibunya untuk melihat sang bayi kecil. Sementara Naruto ia mulai terdiam ketika melihat bibinya Tsunade ada disana.<br>"Ehh.. Naruto.."  
>"Bibi.."<p>

"Bergabunglah, Naruto." Perintah Tsunade yang langsung diangguki oleh si blonde dengan antusias.  
>"Jadi kau tahu Kurama ham-"<br>"Iya.. Dan dari yang pertama." Balas Tsunade santai membuat Iruka hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya bingung.  
>"Yang aku Tahu Tuan Itachi menikahi Keponakanku saja.. Dan.."<br>"Sudahlah.." Potong Tsunade yang malah pergi meninggalkan Iruka.  
>"Ʈɑpi aku butuh penjelasan." Sela Iruka yang pada akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah karena diacuhkan.<br>"Ha~"  
>"Bagaimana, Anak-apak?" Tanya Kurama dan kedua anaknya hanya bisa menatap kagum.<br>"Cantik." Gumam Naruto pelan.  
>"Eh.. Ayah ada dimana?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan dan Kuramapun hanya menarik napas bosan sambil menunjuk ke bawah lantai membuat Naruto menghororor karena rupanya Ayah tirinya tersebut sedang pisangsan dengan setengah nyawa melayang.<br>"aku tidak sengaja mencekiknya tadi.. Hehe.." Balas Kurama watados dan langsung membuat Naruto kembali menghoror.  
>"Ehh, Menma kamu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto namun malah membuat Kurama senang.<br>"Rupanya kalian sudah baikan." Ucap Kurama seraya mengelus kepala kedua anaknya.  
>"Iya.. Ibu.. Hehe.."<br>"Ibu~" Rengek Menma sedih membuat kedua orang didepannya bingung.  
>"Ada apa, nak?"<br>"Kenapa bayinya mirip Kak Naruto.. Rambutnya pirang dan.. Matanya juga seperti langit cerah."  
>Kurama mulai terdiam sedih dan ia tahu betul bayi tersebut mirip dengan siapa, ya.. Dia mirip dengan seseorang yang menjadi Ayahnya yaitu.. Minato Ayahnya sendiri.<br>Tap.

"Ehh.."  
>"Tapikan warna kulitnya sama denganmu, nak. Putih.. Karena dia seorang Uchiha." Ucap sang Ayah, Itachi yang tiba-tiba sudah bangun seraya memeluk Kurama dengan eratnya.<br>"Keriput.. Lepaskan aku!" Kesal Kurama namun dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.  
>"Wah.. Iya.. Benar juga hehe." Ucap Menma yang sekarang mulai senang dengan ucapan sang Ayah yang sekarang ikut membuat Kurama kembali tersenyum.<br>"Itachi.."  
>"Dia anakku Kyuu.. Karena dia dilahirkan dirimu." Balas Itachi lembut membuat pria didepannya mulai menitikkan air mata bahagia.<br>"Nah.. Menma.. Bagaimana jika kau yang memberi nama adik kecilmu ini." Usul Itachi yang langsung membuat bocah tersebut terkaget.  
>"Ehh.. Aku?" Tanya Menma memastikan dan kedua orang tuanya mulang mengangguk. Hening.<br>Bocah raven tersebut mulai menatap bayi cantik tersebut dengan seksama lalu dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Kakak.  
>"Ehh.. Men-Menma.." Risih Naruto karena ulah adiknaya tersebut namun tak lama kemudian bocah tersebut mulai tersenyum, perlahan.. Dan akhirnya melebar.<br>"Sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan menamai adikku, Naruko Uchiha! Karena dia mirip dengan Kakakku.. Naruto." Naruto mulai terdiam dan detik berikutnya Naruto haya bisa ber hah ria karena namanya disamakan dengan adik bayi mereka.  
>"Hah?"<br>"Nama yang bagus." Puji Tsunade yang langsung membuat Menma tersenyum bangga, begitu juga yang lainnya termasuk Iruka dan tentunya Naruto sendiri.

"Hehehehe.."

Sementara diluar ruangan.

"Eh.. kenapa aku tidur diruang rawat?" Tanya Konan pada dirinya sendiri setelah ia bangun dari acara pingsannya.

Singg...

"Tidak! istri Tuan Itachi Pria?! hweee.." Oke.. sementara kita lupakan gadis ini karena saya rasa dia sudah tidak penting lagi (author ditimpuk).

10 tahun kemudian. Disebuah taman terlihatlah seorang gadis muda yang sedang menari dibawah guyuran selang yang sedang ia gunakan, bukannya menyiram tanaman gadis tersebut malah menggunakan selang tersebut untuk mengguyur dirinya ditengah teriknya cahaya matahari.  
>"Ahh.. Segar." Gumam gadis cantik tersebut seraya menyiram bunga-bunga cantik didepannya.<br>"La lala lala~"  
>"Naruko!" Panggil suara nyaring yang langsung menghentikan kegiatan gadis blonde tersebut.<br>"Iya.. Ibu ada apa?" Tanya Naruko bosan namun malah membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di jidat sang pemanggil.  
>"Naruko! Sudah ku bilang agar tidak main-main ditaman! Nanti kalau kau kenapa-napa bagaimana? Lihat.. Kau malah main basah-basahan seperti itu, kalau kau sakit memangnya kau mau hah? Dan lagi.. Diamana kedua Kakakmu? Kenapa mereka belum pulanngg?" Tanya Kurama bertubi-tubi dengan emosi tingkat Dewa.<p>

Gadis cantik tersebut terus menutup telinganya seakan tidak mendengar dan iapun mulai memasang airphone dengan volume keras. Bakhan ia tidak peduli ketika Kurama sang ibu terus-terusan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.  
>"Dasar anak nakal.. Akan ku hukum kau karena kau tid-"<br>"Ett,, mau kemana rubah cantik." Potong Itachi seraya menahan Kekasihnya agar tidak pergi.  
>"Lepas.. Aku akan menghukum anak nakal itu." Geram Kurama namun Itachi malah memeluknya dari belakang dengan lembut membuat sang empu terdiam karena merasa nyaman dengan wajah bersemu merah.<br>"Kau jangan sering menghukum anak kita, Kyuu-sayang.. Nanti mereka tambah nakal."  
>"Anak-mu!?" Gumam kurama sedih dan Itachipun mulai mengangguk.<br>"Semuanya anakku.. Tanpa terkecuali." Balas Itachi lembut dan Kuramapun mulai berbalik dan memeluk Suaminya dengan erat. Ya.. Dia senang terbukti dengan air mata kebahagiaan yang ia keluarkan dan membasahi pundak suaminya.  
>"Maafkan aku.. Karena.."<br>"Sssttt.. Dari pada kita membahas hal yang tidak penting bagaimana kalau kita.. Akhem.. Bercinta,"  
>"APA? SIALAN KAU DASAR KAU KERIPUT MES- heyy.. Lepaskan aku." Ronta Kurama yang sudah diperlakukan Suaminya bagai karung beras.<br>"Tidak! Pokonya kau harus melayaniku hari ini Kyuu-sayang~"  
>"Keriput.. Jangan macam-macam dengaku, keripuuuutttt.. Naruko.. Naruko.. Tolong aku.. Keriput.. Lepaskan..arrghh"<br>"Hahaha.." Dan begitulah derita Kurama yang tak diijinkan sang Suami berbicara barang sepatah katapun bahkan sang anak tak mempedulikannya barang sedikitpun. Ia malah asik dengan handphene di tangannya.

"Hehehe.. Ibu sudah di bereskan karena ia gigiring Ayah, dia tidak akan mengganggu Kak Menma lagi tapi tepati janji Kakak mau memberiku video Yaoi antara Ayah dan Ibu juga Kakak dan Kak Naruto." Gumam Naruko mimisan sambil mengetik kata-katanya di layar Handphone tercintanya.  
>Sementara itu di arah lain, tepatnya di sebuah taman.<br>Menma, pemuda tanpan keturunan Uchiha tersebut mulai tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari sang adik namun hal tersebut malah membuat gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya heboh bukan main.  
>"Kyaa.."<br>"Tanpannya..."  
>"Kyyaa..."<p>

Tap.  
>Hening.<br>Langkah naruto mulai terdiam ketika melihat sang Adik kembali dikerumini gadis-gadis aneh padahal ia hanya meninggalkannya satu menit saja.  
>"Hahh.." Naruto mulai terduduk di bangku taman lain seraya menggenggam dua minuman dingin yang barusan ia beli.<p>

Naruto POV

Keduluan lagi, ha~ kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak menentu seperti ini.. apa.. ini karena aku mulai suka pada saudara tiriku sendiri, tidak mungkin... tapi, aku merasa nyaman dengannya bahkan.. dengan kehangatan yang pernah dia berikan, hahaha.. apa yang aku katakan kenapa aku bicara sendiri dalam pikiranku, dan.. kenapa suara gadis-gadis tersebut seakan mulai reda?

Naruto end POV  
>Suara gadis-gadis tersebut mulai berhenti ketika Pemuda incaran mereka mendekati si blonde.<p>

"Eh?" Si blonde mulai mendongak dan kejadian selanjutnya.  
>Cup~<p>

"Kyyaaa..."  
>"Hwaaa..." teriak gadis-gadis tersebut membahana dan langsung membuat si blonde shock, bukan karena teriakan, tapi ciuman tiba-tiba dari adiknya.<br>"Ha.. Maafkan aku nona-nona cantik, aku tidak tertarik pada kalian, aku hanya tertarik pada pria terutama.. Kakakku ini."  
>Ucap menma santai dan langsung membuat setengah dari gadis tersebut patah hati dan setengah lainnya berteriak girang bukan main.<br>"Hweee..."  
>"Kyaaa... Incest.."<br>"Yaoiii,,"  
>"Menma.. Apa-apaan kau ini!" Geram Naruto kesal dengan wajah merona karena tiba-tiba saja sang adik main cium saja.<br>"Hahaha.. Akui saja kau suka, Naruto.. Kalau kau mau aku bisa memberi lebih, dan ingat.. Aku mencintaimu.. Dan ingat pula, aku.. Akan melindungimu, walaupun itu dengan nyawaku sendiri." Balas Menma santai dan Narutopun mulai tersenyum.  
>"Kau itu masih bocah tahu." Balas Naruto geli namun Menma kembali mencium sang Kakak bringas.<br>"Bocah yang tergila-gila padamu dan terobsesi memilikimu."  
>Hening.<p>

"Baiklah tuan sok Kuat, ayo kita pulang, pasti keluarga kit- hwaaa.." Teriak Naruto yang tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah digendong sang Adik yang tubuhnya memang lebih besar dan berotot dari si blonde.  
>"Kita tidak akan pulang kerumah itu, tapi kita aka pulang kerumah cinta kita." Balas Menma santai seraya melangkah kesuatu tempat.<br>"Apaaaa? Tu-tunggu Menma.. Menma.. Menma.." Teriak si Blonde membahana membuat beberapa Fujoshi mengikuti dari belakang.  
>"Khukhukhukhu.."<p>

Fin.

A.N: okkkeee.. Fic sequelnya selesai, sudah kepanjangan mana tahu menarik atau tidak ini dibuat untuk reader yang ingin tahu kelanjutan pair MenNaru bagaimana. *lah dan pastinya yang pengen sequel. Dan seperti inilah xD. Tidak dibikin lemon *ditimpuk, okee, silahkan Review bila bersedia.


End file.
